


yes, sir!

by m00ncave



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Manhandling, Marking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Sir Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00ncave/pseuds/m00ncave
Summary: i was just looking at you, picturing how good you would look naked with my dick buried deep inside of you and suddenly it became realitya song mingi smutshot.created and written by m00ncave.!THIS IS 100% FICTION!- MCU -
Relationships: Song Mingi/Original Character(s), Song Mingi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	yes, sir!

**Author's Note:**

> cover (made by me) can be found on my [ tumblr account ](https://prodbym00ncave.tumblr.com/post/642565504296419328/yessir-song-mingi)

Turning around on his chair, Mingi looked at the girl on his bed, letting his eyes wander up and down her petite body, examining every visible inch. She was sitting cross-legged on his wine red satin bedsheets, wearing black shorts that complimented the curve of her hips and accentuated the small waist of hers. Her upper body was partly covered by a slightly sheer, loose white crop top, hanging down from her narrow shoulders and hovering over her chiseled collarbones. Her chest was _just_ the right size for the boy to find it appealing and her face showed a concentrated look, as she typed messages to whoever. Mingi let his tongue slip over his bottom lip, leaving them moist and glossy, as his eyes were stuck to the girl's neck. He wondered what it must feel like to drape his lips over her perfect skin, leaving a trail of lovebites and showing everyone she belonged to him. Swallowing hard, he ran his fingers through his black hair, exhaling quietly before leaning his head to one side.

»Yujin?«, he whispered and paused for a moment, feeling his cock pulse at the thought of her legs spread on the bed and her delicate fingers playing with her own wetness.  
»Yujin?«, he asked out loud now and swallowed again, when she looked up from her phone and cocked her head to the opposite side.

»Yes?«  
Her lips were slightly parted, covered by a sheen of saliva, reflecting the light of the ceiling lamps over their heads. The boy's eyes slowly wandered down from her mouth over her collarbones and chest, until they reached her thighs, gazing at them with burning lust. He licked his lips again, wondering about the way her juices must taste and how good she would look with his dick buried deep inside her.

»Mingi?«  
She forced him back to reality, bringing his eyes back to meet hers as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

»Weren't you trying to say something?«  
He quietly nodded and parted his lips as if he was about to say something, but he just eyed her in pure silence. The echoes of her voice saying his name ghosted through his mind, as he felt his cock pulse again at the thought of her moaning his name in high notes while he roughly pounded in and out of her, juices mixing and dripping on the bedsheets.

»You look angry... What are you thinking about?«  
She carefully put her phone face down on the bedside table. A hint of concern laid on her face while she examined Mingi's figure.

His pitch-black hair, parted on one side and dramatically flipped over to create his signature "bad boy" hairstyle.  
His thick eyebrows, narrowed and conveying an emotion she could not describe.  
His dark eyes, blazing with a longing for something she was willing to find out.  
His equally dark clothes, from the leather jacket he seemed to like a lot, to his unicolor shirt and jeans, that toned his muscular thighs.  
She could see a hint of his trained chest muscles and his nipples perking through the thin material of his top.

»I'm not angry«, he finally answered, releasing some of the tension that slowly started to fill the room.

»Then why do you keep staring at me like that?«

»I was just wondering ...«  
She let out a whispered giggle and nodded as if to say "keep going" while looking at his wet lips with her deep brown eyes.

»I just wondered how you'd feel wrapped around my dick, your voice moaning into my ear and your fingernails scratching my back.«  
Pushing herself off the bed, Yujin got up and slid, legs spread, onto the boy's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

»Why don't we try and see?«  
Her soft whisper tickled Mingi's senses, as he rested his big hands on her waist, their lips less than an inch apart and their breaths warming each other's skin.

Without any second thought, she closed the gap between the two of them, feeling Mingi's saliva covered lips on her own, receiving a first taste of what she was about to get. Roughly brushing their lips against each other, silent moans started filling the room, dancing with the tension that had risen over the past minutes in silence. Raking her fingers through Mingi's hair and therefore messing them up completely, Yujin let out a soft moan, while Mingi ghosted over her hip bones with his slender fingers. He splayed his hands over her ass, cupping each of her cheeks in one, pushing her up to have her covered slit rubbing over his erection.

»Can you feel this?«, he asked with his husky voice, his lips swollen and wet with saliva. »It's waiting for you.«

Yujin gulped at his words, resting her forehead against his, and got up from his lap while taking off her shirt.

»What are _we_ waiting for then?«

Getting up on his feet, the boy almost knocked over the chair before practically ripping off her bra and pushing her onto his bed, legs spread over the edge. He hovered over her, tracing her features with his tongue while exploring the previously forbidden territory. His hands held hers on either side of her face while he left a wet trail of lovebites around her collarbones, occasionally biting the taut drawn skin. A burning sensation of lust pulsed in both of them as Mingi started rubbing his hard dick between the girl's legs, earning her sweet moans in response.

»Mingi ~«, she exhaled and wrapped her legs around his waist, as her cunt clenched around nothing. The denim material of her pants heated up under Mingi's body and brought a sheen of sweat to her forehead.

More moans were released while the young man licked her nipples, gently tugging at them until they were hard as dried candy. Coming back up to her face, Mingi caressed Yujin's pink cheek before licking her lower lip and tugging on it with his teeth. He felt the desire sparking inside of him, as his heart pounded against his chest and his cock pulsed under his black jeans. The sweet taste of her lips intoxicated him and left him wanting more.

 _Needing_ more.

Sinful thoughts crossed the young boy's mind as his dark eyes locked with hers, and he tossed his leather jacket on the chair he had been sitting on before stripping his shirt off right after. Sizzling with need, he went down on his elbows on either side of Yujin's head and shoved his tongue into her mouth, swirling around hers. The girl laid breathlessly underneath him, burying her nails in his naked shoulders, leaving crescent moon shaped marks on his sweaty skin. She could feel his biceps twitching and traced his toned chest muscles with the tips of her fingers, gently circulating her thumb over each of his nipples, making them harder than they already were.

He groaned in ecstasy at her soft fingers touching his hot skin before she fiddled with his belt and unbuckled it, pulling down his pants to relieve part of the torturous pressure on Mingi's dick. Kicking his pants off his legs, he helped Yujin get rid of her last pieces of clothing, tossing them onto the floor next to his own. Solely left with his underwear, he was panting like a maniac and his head spinning with a million ideas of things he could do to her. She laid naked on his bed, her arousal dripping onto the satin sheets as she tried to catch her breath.

»Show me«, he growled. »Show me how you do it while you think of me!«

Her eyes were fixed on his as she put two of her fingers between her lips, soaking them with her saliva and placing one of them on her clit. Gently circulating her finger on her sensitive area, she bit back a moan and raised her hip. Using her other hand to spread her folds, she inserted the other finger into her core and slowly moved it back out again. Spreading her wetness around,  
she used both fingers to massage the fleshy pink and purred a silent »Fuck«. Pushing both fingers back into her cunt, a soft moan of her watcher's name whimpered through her clenched teeth.

»Making yourself cum with my name in your mouth and on your mind I see.«  
Mingi licked his lips and placed a kiss on her chin.  
»Keep going, baby. Don't be afraid to let it all out.«

Picking up the speed Yujin pounded her fingers into her entrance, spreading her folds even more and feeling her walls clench around the filling sensation. Moving the second hand away, she started to rub her clit with her finger, before finding her sweet spot, repeatedly hitting it and crying out Mingi's name while she released her juices and slowly removed her fingers.

She held her hand out for Mingi to lick them clean and placed a kiss on his collarbones, softly tugging on the sensitive skin and placing a few lovebites around. He inhaled sharply when she reached her small hand to his erection, stroking over the last piece of fabric covering it and wetting her fingers with the pre-cum soaking through it. Staring straight into his eyes, Yujin brought her fingers to her lips and licked his essence off them.

»That's not the only thing you'll taste tonight«, the boy purred and kneeled on the floor, his face between the girl's thighs. He placed soft kisses on her sensitive skin, gently biting into and pulling at it with his teeth.  
»I'll make you feel amazing tonight.«

Her fingers twirled his black locks as she cried out his name the moment he pushed his tongue into her entrance. Shoving her hips deeper into Mingi's face, she clasped the bedsheets tight in her hand while the boy flicked his tongue against her clit. He sipped on her juice, playing with it and spreading it around more while she tugged on his hair, purring his name like a mantra.

»You taste so good, baby girl«, he breathed with his head still between her far spread legs.  
His tongue slipped back between her folds, sucking up every drop of her nectarous wetness and engulfing it like a delicacy.

»Cum for me again, I know you want to«, the black-haired boy teased and delved his tongue back into her core, hitting her sweet spot with ease.  
Waves of electricity shook her body when she climaxed for the second time that night, her toes curling and her hand pulling on his hair.

»Fuck, Mingi!«, Yujin cried in ecstasy when he collected her juices and used them to insert the first finger while pressing the tip of his tongue against her clit and roughly moving it in circular motions.  
»Oh God, fuck yes, sir!«

»Sir?«  
His tongue stopped the pressure on her clit as he licked his lips and sucked on the sweaty skin of her lower tummy, leaving a trail of lovebites as his mark.  
»I like that name.«  
His finger still caressed her inner walls, making her clench around it as she felt the world stuttering on its axis and her fingers tightened their grip on his hair.

»Don't be shy«, Mingi teased, adding a second finger while gradually increasing the speed of his motion. »Show me how good I am making you feel. Show me how you cum again.«  
Yujin arched her back as her vision faded to black, and she dissolved into pleasure, finally releasing what she had built up again, while she drunkenly cried out her lover's name.

»Good girl«, he purred and gently removed his fingers, before licking her dripping essence off her thighs and core. He held his hand up to her face and traced her lower lip with his index finger.

»Now taste yourself, baby girl«, he commanded, shoving his fingers into her mouth, forcing her to lick away every drop of her own juice.

»It's your turn now, sir«, she panted and got up from the bed to get rid of Mingi's pre-cum soaked underwear, tossing it onto the pile of clothes on the wooden bedroom floor.

Kissing his tip, she dipped her tongue into his slit and used his dripping juice to coat his dick. She swirled her tongue up and down his shaft, earning low moans from the naked boy. He arched his back, forcing her to take him in as deep as possible and making her choke for a second. Her swollen lips kept moving around his cock, and she hollowed her cheeks, adding a bit of pressure to her game. Her hand massaged his balls before closing around his length and sloppily stroking him while he bit his lip and pleaded her name.

»Fuck yes, keep going, baby girl!«

She was engulfed in wet heat as she started to use her hands and lips together, making Mingi's cock twitch in her mouth. He shoved his hips into her face, fucking her mouth deeper and bringing himself a little closer to his own release, before pulling his dick out from between her lips and grabbing her waist. Switching positions again, Mingi pushed the girl onto the soft mattress and fiddled a condom from his bedside table drawer. He pinched the tip and rolled it on with a quick movement of his hands, before positioning himself between Yujin's legs again and pushing his entire length inside of her slit.

Crying out his name once more, she arched her back, feeling his cock fill her up entirely. Slowly grinding his hips, Mingi set a pace and gently thrust into her core, releasing her sweet high notes. Yujin wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper and making him hit her sweet spot. Letting out a silent moan himself, he nibbled on her collarbone again, leaving it wet and burning, before pulling out of her and turning her around. Roughly pushing her face into the pillows, Mingi picked a faster rhythm and shoved his dick back into Yujin's dripping cunt.

»You take me so well, baby girl«, he groaned and bit her shoulder, tasting the saltiness of her skin and forcing her to cry out his name again.

»Make me all yours please«, Yujin begged needingly. »Fill me up! Fuck me, sir!«  
Adrenaline rushed through Mingi's veins when he heard her dulcet voice call him that name, and he started thrusting harder and faster, making her cry out in pleasure.

»Fuck, baby girl, you're so tight«, he growled and shoved his hand between her legs, caressing her clit with his slender fingers again.

»Oh God, fuck yes!«  
Intense moaning and the sound of their pounding hips filled the hazy bedroom, the dim light of the moon hiding behind some clouds danced in the air and bathed the lovers in a faint light, enhancing the sheen of sweat on either of them. Mingi's pace and thrusts were animalistic, the pleasure he gave Yujin out of this world, as she climaxed into his hand again and bit the corner of a pillow.

»Let me help you now«, she choked, drool running out of her mouth. »I want to make you feel good, _sir_.«  
Mingi pulled out of her and sat with his back against the wall in straddle, allowing her to sit between his legs for a split moment before he lifted her back up and sank her down on his dick, burying it between her folds. She rested her forehead against his and felt his sweaty fingers tracing down her spine, chasing goosebumps over her whole back.

»You're so beautiful«, he whispered into her ear and helped her ride him with the same pace he had set earlier.  
Her small breasts bounced as she worked him closer to his high, thigh muscles twitching and chests panting heavily.

»I love you«, she whispered and rolled her hips on Mingi's lap, exhaling into his neck as she pressed her lips onto his skin.  
Moaning a mixture of curse words and Yujin's name, time seemed to stand still for Mingi, as sparks of adrenaline ignited the fire in his abdomen.

»Shit, baby«, he groaned and sank his teeth into her shoulder. »I'm close, keep going!«  
Doing as he ordered, Yujin obediently kept moving her body on his cock, sinking down on him multiple times before he released his warm juice into the condom inside her.

»Cum one more time for me, I know you can!«  
He started rubbing Yujin's nipples with his fingers, while hers went back to her clit, massaging it and pushing her over the edge again, as she tightened her walls around Mingi's dick and came once more, panting and resting her forehead on his shoulder.

»You did so well, baby girl«, the young boy whispered and wiped her long hair off her sweaty back, freeing her neck and letting it cool down, before gently laying her back down on the bed and pulling out of her.  
He tossed the condom into the trash can and laid back next to her on the hot mattress, wrapping her into a tight hug and kissing the top of her head.

»Sleep tight, princess«, he whispered and pulled her sweaty body onto his equally sweaty chest. »You did so well.«  
While he carefully pulled the blankets over them, Yujin sleepily cuddled closer into his chest.

»Thank you for tonight, sir«, she yawned and kissed Mingi's collarbone again. »I love you.«

»I love you«, he answered, softly stroking her naked back. »But it's Mingi now, darling.«


End file.
